


something, something, breakfast

by a_static_world



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent, Episode: s03e02 The Tears of Uther Pendragon (Part II), Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), angst but not really?, arthur doesn't know how to express himself, but better :), merlin's done with arthur's shit, until he does :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: “I was dying.”“I don’t have time for this.”Fucking Arthur doesn’t have time for this. Merlin just almost died for the prat and he’s not got time for it. And his room’s a mess. Fucking predictable, is what that is. Absolutely wonderful welcome-home present. Just stellar.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	something, something, breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629702) by [Leata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata). 



> this was absolutely inspired by [Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629702) by the lovely [Leata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata)!

“I  _ was  _ dying.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

Fucking  _ Arthur _ doesn’t have time for this. Merlin just almost died for the prat and  _ he’s _ not got time for it.  _ And  _ his room’s a mess. Fucking predictable, is what that is. Absolutely  _ wonderful _ welcome-home present. Just stellar.

“-the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

_ Does he have any bloody idea- _

“Well-”

“ _ Merlin. _ ” Arthur’s got his finger out, ooh. Merlin’s  _ petrified, _ really; the big bad blond idiot who he’s in charge of and who likely hasn’t eaten yet absolutely scares him, oh yes. There’s a level of carefully restrained concern in the man’s eyes, though, so Merlin doesn’t push. 

“I should have you thrown in the dungeon-” utterly  _ typical _ of a Pendragon, isn’t it- “So what have you got to say for yourself?”

The concern in Arthur’s eyes has changed to what Merlin can easily recognize as early-morning irritation, which is honestly a much more comfortable space for him to operate in. Gods, if Arthur  _ had  _ been concerned about him,  _ Merlin  _ would’ve been concerned. It’s not like Arthur to think outside himself. The next words slip out of his mouth entirely unbidden, his usual filter just a little frayed by, oh yeah,  _ nearly dying _ .

“You’ve not had your breakfast this morning, have you?”

Arthur’s princely torso clenches in rage, and Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little distracted. So distracted he nearly misses the next, ah, insult? The prince throws at him.

“I’ll have  _ you _ for breakfast!”

_ Fucking what did he say? _ Well,  _ growl _ , more like. Gods, he can’t go on like this. He feels the mocking grin slide off his face as Arthur rises, mercifully turning his back on Merlin. It’s a few moments’ reprieve to gather himself, cycle through some deep breathing because Arthur likely doesn’t even know what he just said, what the implications could be. The moment doesn’t last long, however, because Arthur twists back around to hurl a goblet directly at Merlin’s head. It misses, because Merlin knows the prince would never intentionally hurt him, but  _ still. _

“Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess!” A clay jug, this time, one that shatters on the doorframe behind him. A shard cuts into the back of his neck, and if he thought he was angry before, well.

“Oh yes, I can see you’ve got  _ all  _ the makings of a great king!”

Arthur’s got a boot in his hand, arm cocked back, but the fury drains out of his eyes. Merlin watches warily as he crosses the room, presses back into the doorframe, the thought of pottery shards scattered on the floor and the blood on his neck utterly forgotten. He’s stock-still as Arthur stops just in front of him, dropping the boot and scrubbing at his face with his hand. The other grasps gently at Merlin’s elbow, rubbing the thin fabric of his sleeve between his thumb and index.

“I’m...sorry, Merlin. I was...worried, about you. Scared something’d happened.”

_ Yeah what the fuck is happening right now _ . Merlin can code-switch subconsciously; the way he talks to Arthur is nowhere near the way he addresses Uther. This is something different, this is  _ vulnerable _ . An openness that Merlin honestly can’t believe Arthur is capable of expressing. He’s expressing it _ now, _ though, so Merlin doesn’t hesitate to pull the man in for a hug. A tight one, because if the way Arthur’s clinging to him indicates anything, it’s a chronic lack of affection.

Arthur buries his head into Merlin’s neck, and Merlin sends a quiet prayer of thanks that he’s not ticklish. He shivers as Arthur’s hair brushes against the cut on his neck, playing it off by swaying them, just a little. This is… nice. Merlin aches for  _ more _ , but he always will. He pushes the feeling down to just enjoy the moment, allow Arthur his vulnerability without forcing anything. Something deep in his soul tells him he’d wait an eternity for Arthur. It’s not wrong.

Turns out he doesn’t have to wait quite that long. 

After a few minutes of gentle rocking, Arthur looks up, pulling away just enough to look Merlin in the eyes. There’s a smear of red in his hair and it compliments the gold so well and Merlin  _ aches _ .

“Can I kiss you?”

Just when he thought Arthur couldn’t be any stranger this morning. He manages a nod before the other man surges forward, mashing their mouths together in a most un-princely way that is best described as  _ bruising. _ Arthur’s naked from the waist up, and his mouth tastes like sleep, and there’s just a few too many times where their teeth clack together, but Merlin wouldn’t have it any other way. Pinned against the doorframe by the Crown Prince; someone, somewhere has likely dreamed themself in exactly this position, and  _ shut up and focus, Merlin.  _

The initial, hungry pace calms, until they’re kissing lazy and slow just because they can. Because they  _ can _ , and oh, doesn’t that send a little thrill down Merlin’s spine. On the other side of that door is Morgana, and Uther, and everything else that stands in the way of a manservant kissing a prince. On this side, though, is Arthur. Still sleep-warm and tousled, leaning his whole body into Merlin like he’s the only thing able to keep them upright. One hand still fisted loosely at the back of Merlin’s shirt, the other gripping at his hip. Gods-damned destiny, huh. Filled to the brim with surprises. Eventually, Arthur’s just leaning on Merlin’s chest, and while he absolutely adores this man, his legs are starting to go a bit numb. 

It takes him a second to realize Arthur’s dozing, body weight now entirely resting on Merlin. Loathe as he is to wake him, his knees are about ten seconds from buckling completely.

“Arthur.  _ Arthur. _ Hey, did you even sleep last night?”

Arthur yawns, straightening up. Slowly, like he’s not in any hurry to peel himself off of Merlin.  _ Prick _ .

“A little. You woke me up when you came in, though, you prat.”

Merlin laughs, low and affectionate, as Arthur tosses himself back onto his bed. 

“Still intent on having me for breakfast, or can I escape to the kitchens?”

Arthur merely grumbles, but as Merlin passes the bed to head to the kitchens, he grabs his hand and squeezes, just once. Merlin squeezes back, and suddenly the world beyond the door doesn’t seem so terrifying. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> first of all i hope you enjoyed :) i realized i haven't been writing explicit consent into my fics, and while it sometimes works, it's definitely something i should be doing more- because it's important! nothing should happen without explicit and enthusiastic consent!  
> anyways, we're back to semi-lockdown where i live, so it's been a pretty productive few weeks in terms of writing ;)  
> i'm getting sucked into the supernatural drama far more than i should be, though, because i am essentially a tiger in a too-small cage and tumblr discourse is my enrichment team. (i'm [astaticworld](https://astaticworld.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, so come on over and say hi!)  
> as always, i hope you are all safe and healthy, and that anyone celebrating had a good thanksgiving. hydrate and wear your masks and be kind to others.  
> <3 static


End file.
